Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid discharge head, a liquid discharge device, and a liquid discharge apparatus.
Background Art
As a liquid discharge apparatus, an inkjet recording apparatus is known that employs a liquid discharging recording method using a recording head formed of a liquid discharge head to discharge liquid droplets.
In the liquid discharge head, compression of individual liquid chambers cause droplets to be discharged and fluctuation of the pressure generated in the individual liquid chambers is propagated as a pressure wave to a common liquid chamber (or a common channel) to supply liquid to the individual liquid chambers. When the pressure wave propagated to the common liquid chamber is inversely propagated to an individual liquid chamber, the pressure in the individual liquid chamber is fluctuated so that a meniscus of a nozzle is not controlled, the liquid droplet is not discharged at a predetermined droplet speed with a predetermined droplet amount (or a droplet volume), thereby causing misfiring of droplets. In addition, when the pressure wave propagated to the common liquid chamber further propagates to an adjacent individual liquid chamber, the propagation causes reciprocal interference to adversely affect the liquid itself, thereby inducing a leak or discharge of liquid droplet from the wrong nozzles and resulting in unstable discharge.